Second Thoughts are Best
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: WoodyJordanJ.D maybe i may throw in some BugLilySeely.
1. Small Talk Does Good

_Crossing Jordan_

Second Thoughts are best

Woody walked into the morgue after he had just come from arresting the perp that Jordan had helped screw. He looked all around and finally found her in an office. Last night had been one of the best for Woody. He was worried that it wasn't for Jordan. But he couldn't think about that now because he was standing in front of her and wouldn't want to let on how scared he was. He knocks on the door and walks in.

"Jordan"

"Woody"

"Jordan"

"Woody, Great now we know our names. What's up?"

"I just came by to tell you that evidence you found really helped put that guy away"

"That's not why you came"

"It isn't?"

"You know it isn't"

"You caught me, Jordan"

"Spill Woodrow"

"I just wanted to see you I guess"

"This is about the elephant in the room isn't it"

"elephant?"

"The one looming over us"

"You are losing me here"

"Don't play dumb"

"I am seriously not playing, i have no idea what you mean"

"Last night"

"Last night involved an elephant, i must have missed that part"

"Woody i know you came to talk about it"

"If we are on the subject i would like to talk about it"

"Alright, Talk"

"Jordan, What did last night mean for us"

"Woody. I don't know what it meant. I have to think things through, i mean what about J.D."

"What about that jerk"

"Woody, He isn't as much of a jerk as he seems"

"Yeah right"

"What do you want me to say to you"

"I want you to tell me how you feel"

"I-I"

"Did last night mean anything or not"

"I-I"

"It did for me, Jordan. I want us to have everything that i denied you and i when i was shot. But if you don't want that then i can go on suffering everyday i guess"

"Woody"

Just then Woody thought to himself that he needed to give her something to think about so he kissed her..

"That's to help the decision-making progress"

He left and Jordan sat dumfounded.


	2. The Dating Game

_Crossing Jordan_

Second Thoughts are Best

Chapter 2: The Dating Game

Lily Lebowski was sitting at her desk working when someone came off the elevator. She thought it was probably Jordan or someone who was just in a hurry. But for some reason she looked up and saw Detective Matt Seely walk in. She had been seeing a lot of him lately.

"Hello, Lily"

"Detective Seely"

"You can call me Matt, you know"

"Well maybe when we both aren't working"

"Oh yes we wouldn't want to be unprofessional" he laughed

"Seriously"

"Oh come on i mean Jordan doesn't call Woody--Detective Hoyt. So why don't you call me Matt"

"Fine, I shall indulge your petty demand, Matt"

"Why thank you" he smiled

"Your welcome"

"Now that we have taken care of that, I was wondering if you were free after work"

"I'm free all the time it's in the constitution"

"Very funny, I meant are you free for dinner?"

"You know what, Let me get back to you on that one. So who are you here to see?"

"Actually, I am here to see Dr.Macy"

"Well he is in his office"

"Thanks, I want you to get back to me later when i am leaving"

"Alright, I will"

Matt leaves and Lily begins to think about what she is going to say and as she is thinking Bug enters

"Lily, are you alright? you seem a little out of it"

"Yeah, I am fine. I guess i just zoned out for a moment"

"Well good that you are alright. Can i speak with you in private?"

"We need to be more private than this?"

"It's important"

"Alright, Let's step into an office"

They go into an office

"What is this about Bug?"

"This is really difficult for me to say, Lily"

"What is?"

"I want to tell you how I feel and everytime that i think i am going to be able to, I open my mouth and there is silence. But I think I can do it this time because I am afraid that if I don't tell you then I am going to explode"

"Bug, What are you saying?"

"Lily, the best way i can say it is that everytime some average joe walks in here and wants to take you out i get jealous, i envy them because they get to go out with you. I guess what i am trying to say Lily is that I am in love with you."

"Whoa"

"I know that you may not return the feelings that I have, But i needed to tell you and i don't regret it"

"Bug, I--"

"Please don't say anything right now. I just want you to think before you make a decision or before you say anything to me that you may regret later. I am going to go and I will see you later. We can talk then"

"Bye Bug"

He walks out and Lily thinks about how confused she is and someone walks in. She doesn't look up.

"I swear if you are here to declare your undying love or to ask me out then i am going to scream"

"Whoa, what happened to you" said Jordan

"Oh Jordan. I'm sorry, i am just having a really weird day"

"It seems like it. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it"

"Well it all started when Detective Seely, who insists i call him Matt came in and asked me out. He told me to get back to him before he left. Then Bug comes over and says we need to speak in private, We come in here and he declares that he is in love with me and now i am supposed to get back to two men in the same frame of time"

"Okay, your problem is worse than mine is and because it is I am going to help you. You will talk to Seely first and then talk to Bug. You either let Bug down easy or jump into his arms and as for Seely, Well you either go out with him or tell him you aren't interested"

"What if i am interested in both"

"You need to make a gut instinct decision"

"Somehow I knew that you would say that, Jordan"

"Well you know me"

"What about you? Do you want me to help you?"

"No, It is okay. I think that i need to deal with this by myself"

"Well thanks for everything"

"Alright, I need to go. I have to meet J.D. at my place"

At Jordan's place, she is waiting for him

He walks in

"Good, You are here" said Jordan

"Yeah, I am"

"I need to tell you something, I-"

"Slept with Woody"

"How did you"

"I'm not an idiot you know, plus i can tell"

"I'm sorry"

"I think we can slide past this whatever it was"

He pauses

"As long as it didnt mean anything,Jordan"

Jordan is silent

"What if it did mean something?"

_Coming up Lily talks with Seely and Bug _

_J.D. and Woody have it out and Jordan makes her decision_


	3. Challenges

Crossing Jordan

Second Thoughts are Best

Chapter 3: The Beginning and The End

Last we left off:

"What if it did mean something?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jordan, I need to know if it meant anything to you or not"

"J.D."

"A yes or no will do and can you speed it up"

"What I am going to say you are not going to want to hear"

"But i am guessing that I am in for it anyway. So why don't you just spit it out already"

"It meant something to me. It means everything to me. I thought that part of my life was over. I mean Woddy had rejected me and he didn't want me because he thought I was declaring my love for him due to the fact that he had been shot and there was a chance he could die and now he wants me. He wants me and I want him. God help me because I am head over heels in love with Woodrow Hoyt and I feel horrible that you were dragged into our soap opera like tug of war. I never meant to hurt you J.D. and above everything else that i thought I knew, i realized I knew nothing. You are a great guy and I think that there is someone out there for you"

"Just not you"

"No, not me"

"Indulge me for a moment"

He kisses her

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry, But I just don't feel anything when we kiss. When Woody and I kiss it is like i am walking on water, i feel like fireworks are going off behind me. It's magic"

"Jordan, come on"

"Just leave J.D."

"Fine, But tomorrow you are going to regret this"

"Whatever you say. It did mean something though and i don't want to slide past this J.D. and that is a fact"

He leaves and closes the door

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lily went to talk to Seely

"Lily, What do I owe the pleasure"

"Detective Seely"

"I thought we went over this. You can call me Matt"

"Matt, I can't do this"

"Can't do what?"

"I can't go out with you"

"Why not?"

"Well it seems that you are not my only prospective date. I actually got asked out in a weird way by someone else today and I think that I am beginning to realize that I may want to be with that person. In order to figure this out, I can't date you"

"Sounds fair to me"

"I think that you are a wonderful guy and I mean I am so flattered that you asked me out" said Lily kissing him on the cheek. Bug walked by as this happened and got a picture into his head.

She walked away and Seely went on with his day seemingly unphased by what had just occured

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day...

Woody walked into the morgue to see Jordan about a case for once that week. As he was walking down the hall someone punched him in the face, It was J.D.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You stole my girlfriend"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jordan"

"I haven't seen Jordan since yesterday afternoon when i stopped by"

"Liar"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Stop playing dumb, You wrecked my life and now I am going to pound your face in mate"

"Pollack tell me what you are talking about"

"You know damn well"

"No, I don't. "mate"

"You do, I know you do otherwise you wouldn't look so damn cocky when you walked in"

"I really don't"

"No matter, I am going to kill you"

He jumped on Woody and wrestled him

About 10 minutes later and JD with a bloody nose and Woody with a few scratches and cuts Jordan found them and separated them.

"I swear J.D. you are ridiculous. I will talk to you the next time you try to get a scoop from the morgue" said Jordan and she went to check on Woody

"So did he steal your lunch money too?"

"What?"

"Well he is a bully and bullies usually like lunch money and to torture you"

"No, He didnt take my money"

"Look Woody, We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Us"

--------------------------------------------------

Lily went to find Bug

"Bug, I need to talk to you"

"You don't have to explain, I understand"

"Understand what?"

"I saw you two"

"No, Bug you have the wrong--"

"I don't think so, I think it looked clear"

"Bug, Let me explain"

"I don't think you need to"

Lily kisses Bug

_Coming Up..._

_Woody and Jordan discuss their relationship status_

_Macy, Nigel and anyone else you may think of dish out love life advice_

_Bug and Lily's relationship takes a drastic turn._


	4. You two are?

Crossing Jordan

Second Thoughts are Best

Chapter 4: You two are?

Last we left off:

"I don't think you need to"

Lily kisses Bug

--------------------------------------------

"Why did you do that?" asked Bug

"I wanted to"

"What are you doing to me"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you with Seely"

"And?"

"It looked like you two were pretty close"

"Bug, You have it all wrong"

"Really, Then explain it to me"

"I was letting him down easy"

"I knew it" said Bug not realizing she had meant that she told him no

"Bug, I told him no"

"You told him no?"

"Yes"

It finally started to sink in for Bug

"You told him no, does this mean what i think it means?"

"I want to give it a try, Bug"

"Lily Lebowski, you have just made me the happiest man on earth"

"I like to try" she giggled

He kisses her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan walked out of the office after saying us and needing to get some ice for Woody's head and went to the freezer. She walked back in with an ice pack instead of ice.

"You said us"

"Yeah, I did"

"There's an us now"

"I said we needed to talk didn't i"

She held the ice pack on his forehead

"Jordan, the suspense and the ice pack are killing me. Please, tell me what is going on"

"J.D. and I are over"

"I could have told you that. I mean look at me and the first thing he said was "You stole my girlfriend" in an angry australian accent"

"Did he tell you the reason why we are over"

"No, he didn't make time to tell me that between the punches"

"I told him I couldn't be with him because I love you"

"I was hoping that you would say that"

"I love you Woody and i want to be with you. I want that to be my choice. I choose you"

Woody was happy that her and J.D. were over and he couldn't hold it in any longer

"I love you too Jordan"

They kissed and Nigel walks in

"What is this? Bloody Club Med? Are any of us going to work?"

"What are you talking about Nige" said Jordan

"Well first i see Lily and Bug making out in an office and then i walk in here and you two are making out"

"I can't say that i feel bad about kissing her though" said Woody smiling

"What happened to the Aussie"

"Well Apparently, Sleeping with Woody and it meaning something aren't things that he likes in a girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? So he didn't do it then"

"Do what"

"Yeah, Do what Nigel" asked Woody

"Well i do fell a tad bit bad for the bloke, i mean he was all happy and psyched up. He was gonna ask you to marry him. I told him to not get ahead of himself, but you know how he is"

"Wow, I can't believe he thought i would marry him"

"I am just glad that you didn't stay with him, Jordan" said Woody

"Oh you are?"

"Yeah" he smiled

"Prove it"

Woody kissed Jordan

"Get a room" said Nigel and walked off to do some autopsy work

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Macy was looking for Lily and went into the office

"Where is that girl?" he said outloud

He closed the door and behind the door were Lily and Bug making out

"I think we have company" said Lily

Bug stopped only when he realized that Dr.Macy was standing there

"Lily, I have been looking all over for you. I needed you to do some paperwork..." said Garrett then looking puzzled

"What" said Lily

"Are you two" he asked

_Coming up..._

_The answer to Dr.Macy's question_

_Jordan and Woody talk about what took them so long_

_Someone in the morgue is in serious trouble with the law_


	5. Good Is Good

Crossing Jordan

Second Thoughts are Best

Chapter 5: Good is Good

Last we left off:

"Are you two" he asked

----------------------------------------------

"Are we what, Dr. Macy" said Bug

"Well it looked like you two were kind of cozy there"

"I think I know where this is going" said Lily

"You do? Would you like to clue me in?" asked Bug

Lily and Bug went away from Dr.Macy for a moment.

"Bug, I think I need to talk to Dr.Macy for a minute"

"Alright, Are you gonna catch up with me later"

"Yeah, You can count on it"

"See you later, Bye"

Bug leaves to go and work on some cases and Lily walks back to Dr.Macy

"So are you or aren't you?" said Dr.Macy

"Well why do you care?"

"I am just curious I suppose"

"Well if you must know, Yes. Bug and I are together"

"When did this happen?"

"Today, Although I suspect he has been wanting us to get together for awhile"

"That's no secret"

"It was news to me--pleasant news"

Dr.Macy seems a little jealous for a minute

"Well I think it' s great Lily"

"I thought so"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You aren't going there, Garrett"

"Going where?"

"There. You know what I mean"

"I honestly don't"

"Well, A long while ago I had some feelings and I told you them. You remember that? You brushed me off like it wasn't anything worth reviewing. I suspect that now that I am done waiting around for you and that I have developed some feelings for someone who isn't you that you now want me"

"That's prepostrous"

"Is it?"

"Yes and I am insulted that you would think that"

"Guess I can be wrong every once in awhile"

"Although it's hardly ever"

"I think that I am going to be happy now. Seems to me that things are working out just the way they are supposed to for me, and for Jordan"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she and Woody are finally gonna be a couple after the tension in the room with the whole J.D. and the shooting"

"Good for her. I need to get back to work"

"Alright, I will do that paperwork right away"

"Thanks"

"Just doing my job"

Lily left and Garrett sighed to himself

"Great, The geek got the girl" said Garrett to himself.

Lily was right about him, he was jealous of her sudden romance with Bug and sort of wished it were him

He opened a desk drawer and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started to drown his sorrows...romantic and otherwise

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan and Woody are in her office talking

"So where do you we go from here?"

"What do you mean, Jordan"

"I mean we did this all wrong"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, I mean we fell in love first and didn't date..so what do we do now?

"I could see how dating would be weird"

"Me too, but it sounds like the best option"

"So we are going to try the dating thing"

"Unless you have a better idea"

"Not at the moment"

"So Woody, What do you think took us so long"

"Well what do you mean?"

"I mean why has it taken us so many years to admit what we both knew. Why did it take you and I so long to end up together"

"Maybe it's the universe or fate. It could be that we were both pretty darn stubborn you know"

"Well i can't disagree there. I am stubborn"

"You know, I think the other thing that kind of prolonged us was my ego and me getting shot didn't help matters"

"I really wish that you would have believed me when i said that then"

"Jordan, look at it from my point of view. I have been shot which in theory should have been impossible because we wear bulletproof vests and some freak manages to make cop-killing bullets, I hear the one person that really matters say what i have been dying to hear from them. But i knew that you thought I may die and that's why you said it. Ultimately i was an idiot. But also I was hurt because you wouldn't say it outside of that moment"

"Do you think that i didn't want to Woody?"

"Sometimes I wondered if you cared at all"

"How could you think that? I was just scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Loving someone"

"Why would that scare you?"

"because all the people I love die"

"Jordan"

"Woody"

Woody knew Jordan meant her mom

"Jordan, I am sorry if i made you think about your mom"

"You know Woody, that day that you were shot?"

"Sure I do"

"Well the first thought i had was what if we don't catch this guy? My second thought was that i wanted to tell you how i felt"

"Second thoughts are best"

"Obviously. I like that we were able to psychoanalyze ourselves" laughed Jordan

"Maybe i ought to be charging by the minute"

"You think?"

"I think maybe i should"

"Well if so I may need to get another job, the dead don't pay me very well"

Woody and Jordan laugh and start to kiss

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two police officiers walk in and go into one of the rooms

"Garrett Macy?"

"Who's asking" said Nigel

"The police are"

"Obviously, I get that but why"

"That's confidential. So point me in the right direction"

"Bloody Hell"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Go to the end of the hall"

"Thanks for your cooperation" said one officier nastily

"No problem, you wanker"

They go to the end of the hallway and knock before entering

"Garret Macy"

"What now? Is there another dead body somewhere?"

"No, I am afraid it's more serious"

"What's going on"

"Garret Macy, You are under arrest for the hit-and-run and murder of Sasha Henderson"

"What are you talking about"

The officier read him his rights

"You-drunk ran a girl down"

"No, I couldn't have"

"Think again"

-----------------------------------------------

_Coming up _

_Garrett may be in over his head so far that Jordan and Woody may not be able to help him_

_Lily and Bug's first date has some interruptions_

_Jordan and Woody go on an official date--in a strange place_

_Nigel gets interested in someone he shouldn't be_


	6. Bad Day

_Coming up _

_Garrett may be in over his head so far that Jordan and Woody may not be able to help him_

_Lily and Bug's first date has some interruptions_

_Jordan and Woody go on an official date--in a strange place_

_Nigel gets interested in someone he shouldn't be_

They take out Dr.Macy in cuffs. "Don't worry Dr.Macy, I will call Woody and Jordan" said Nigel who was flipping out. He tries Jordan's Cell and gets no answer and the same with Woody's. So he pages her on her pager-911 call Morgue. "What in the bloody hell are they doing that they don't answer anything" said Nigel

Little did Nigel know...Jordan and Woody had tried to get through their frist date by going to a movie and dinner but they never actually made it there. No Jordan and Woody ended up doing something on their first date that they had already done before but now it seemed more important.

Jordan and Woody hadn't even gotten out of the Morgue before they started making out again and one thing led to another and they ended up in bed at his place.

Flashback to earlier in the evening

"I am turning my phone off and putting my pager on vibrate..I don't want to be interrupted" said Jordan

That was 4 hours ago and now she and Woody were exhausted from the night before when they had probably had one of the best nights in their history they had admitted how they felt and then done what any couple did after that.

"We need to get up, Woody. You and I both have jobs" said Jordan looking at the clock that said it was 8:00 in the morning. "If we don't get to them on time we will both be dead and Garrett will have my head" she added still exhausted.

Woody looked over at her "Why couldn't we have done this on a Saturday night that way we didn't have to work the next day...i am noting that for the future" he said. He got up and got dressed and saw that Jordan was lagging behind. "Hey you alright" he asked.

The truth was that Jordan had discovered her phone messages and her pager had vibrated off the nightstand. "911-Call Morgue" she said. She was worried. "911-Call Morgue, This is serious" she said.

"I am sure it is nothing Jordan. Nigel probably just found some creepy guy for you to autopsy" he said. He could see that she was really freaked out though and just wondered what it meant. "This is serious Woody. We don't use 911 unless it's an emergency. If it was just a morgue related case then he would have just said something like case call morgue. No, this means one of our own is in trouble" said Jordan. She thought about what this could mean and picked up the phone next to her and called the morgue.

"Nigel, What the hell is going on? What's with the 911?" she asked.

"It's Dr.Macy"

"What's wrong with him, did he fall off the wagon?"

"I don't know, All i know is that he was taken away in handcuffs last night and I have been trying to reach you and loverboy all night"

"What did he do?"

"They said he committed a hit and run and that he was drunk when he did it and the girl died"

"No way is that right"

"Yes, It is. They are bringing the girl here for an autopsy to make sure it was the hit and run that killed her and not some foul play"

"Alright, You call Bug and get him to assist you on the autopsy and I am going down to the station. I will check in later"

"Im on it"

They hung up and Jordan had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"We have to go Woody" said Jordan grabbing her jacket and Woody and heading down to the police station.

She walked in and slammed the door to the interrogation room Garrett was in.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

Meanwhile Lily and Bug went out for a walk in the park sort of a first date so that they would be out but near to work as well.

"It's a beautiful day for a walk out here. I have never seen so many beautiful colors of leaves before"

"Yeah, The leaves are not nearly as beautiful as you are Lily" Bug said sincerly

"Aww" said Lily blushing.

As they were enjoying the moment their cell phones both started ringing and when they each individually checked to see who it was they realized it was Nigel at the Morgue. Lily hung her phone up.

"What do you want, Nigel"

"Sorry to interrupt but um we have a problem"

"Yeah, We do you are interrupting my date with Lily"

"As I can see from the window, But I had to call both of you"

Bug puts the phone on speaker so they can both hear

"Alright tell us"

"What is wrong, Nigel" asked Lily a little scared.

"It's Dr.Macy, He got arrested last night"

_coming up.._

_Jordan has it out with Dr.Macy_

_Woody tries to get to the bottom of the hit and run case_

_Bug and Nigel try to determine the girls cause of death _

_Lily recieves a phone call that could wreck Dr.Macy's life more_

_and yes Nigel will be interested in someone next chapter I promise._


	7. Secrets

_Lily recieves a phone call that could wreck Dr.Macy's life more_

_and yes Nigel will be interested in someone next chapter I promise._

_Authors Note:Thoughts are in Italics and GSWGun Shot Wound in case you didnt know_

"Did you do it?" she asked. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like a nightmare after a great dream. She had finally gotten Woody and now she might lost Garrett.

"Did I do it? Do you really need to ask me that?"

"Yeah, I do. You have been drinking too much lately, maybe you ran her over" said Jordan

"I didn't do anything,Jordan. You should know me better than that" Garrett said feeling a tad bit betrayed. He didn't remember that night all that well. but he also knew that he hadn't driven..at least he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Fine if you didn't do it. What are we thinking here? Do you think someone framed you?" Jordan thought it was a possibility. Garrett had offended a lot of people in the greater Boston area over the years.

"There is that possibility" he said. It was just a bad thing turning worse.

"What other possibility is there, Garrett. They have your car with her blood on it. You just better pray that Bug and Nigel pull something off the dead girl that could get you off of this" Jordan said.

Garrett just didn't seem to be there. "You know I can't believe that you would put me and the rest of the morgue staff in this position" said Jordan. She was borderline furious and her emotions were just all over. She thought that things couldn't possibly get worse.

"What do you mean put you guys in this position"

"I mean I think it sucks that you put your ass on the line for us to save. If we can get you off on this, you are checking into rehab or I am going to the big boss" said Jordan

"You would do that Jordan?" asked Garrett. She would really turn him into to the higher-ups? He couldn't believe she would, he was sure she was bluffing..but Jordan never bluffed.

"You bet your ass I would. You need to dry out. You can't keep putting mine, and everyone else's lives on the line because you want some Jack Daniels to help heal your wounded soul" she said. She wasn't going down with Garrett. She had known him forever but she wasn't risking losing her career.

Meanwhile Woody is at the police station looking over some files. He puts the ones down he was looking at and picks up Dr.Macy's case file. _They got blood on his car and a witness at the scene who saw a car that looks like Dr.Macy's run down the girl..and drive off. A witness at 3 in the morning? That just seems a tad bit convienant. Who would be standing outside at 3 in the morning to see a crime..most normal people are sleeping. Maybe the girl wasn't killed by the hit and run..maybe she was murdered and I will bet this eyewitness had something to do with it. Kelsey Henderson...wait a second the Vic's name was Sasha Henderson another coincidence? I think not. I am going to talk to this girl and break her down..if she had something to do with this I will find out._

Woody went to see this girl. He knocked on the door to the house.

"Kelsey Henderson?" asked Woody. He looked her straight in the face.

"Yes, Who are you?" she asked

"I have a feeling I might be your worst nightmare, let's talk" Woody said walking inside.

Bug and Nigel are working on Sasha Henderson in autopsy when Bug finds something weird on the dead girl.

"Nigel, Let me say this is weird" said Bug. He had found something very strange on Sasha.

"What? What is it, Bug" he asked.

"Well correct me if I am wrong..but people killed in hit and runs dont generally have GSW's in the back do they" Bug said matter of factly.

"They don't usually..at least not if they were only run over. Bug, this girl was shot..maybe she was dead when she was hit by the car" said Nigel. he was hoping so at least for the sake of Dr.Macy.

Bug did some tests to figure out the cause of death and came back to Nigel a little while later.

"We might have made a breakthrough in this, Nige" said Bug

"What? What do you mean" asked Nigel. Bug was always so vague when he walked into a room. They really needed to work on that.

"This girl was already dead. I found two more GSW's one in her neck and one in her abdomen" said Bug continuing "Someone wanted this girl dead and someone wants Dr.Macy to go down for it" said Bug

"We need to tell Woody and Jordan about this..I'll do it. You stay here and keep working on this and see if you can find a connection between Dr.Macy and this Sasha Henderson" said Nigel walking out off to find Woody or Jordan.

Lily is at her desk when the phone rings.

"Boston Morgue..How may i assist you?" asked Lily

"Yes, Is there a Dr.Macy there?" asked the Woman

"He's uh locked away at the moment, may I take a message" said Lily

"Yes, This is his ex-wife and just tell him that if he cares..his daughter was attacked. We are not sure if she will be alright" she said.

Lily wrote this down. "Can I ask what happened" said Lily. She needed to know. This was important.

"Someone just beat her up and left a note which is why i called Garrett. It said "Your next, Macy" she said and then hung up after telling Lily the doctor was calling her away.

Lily didnt know what to do..she couldnt tell Dr.Macy about this because of his current situation..but it seemed like it could be tied into the case..she thought she would mention it to Bug. She walked into the room where Bug was. Bug could see Lily was a little upset.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Bug

"I have some news" said Lily

"about?" aske Bug getting a little anxious

"Dr.Macy and this case" she said

While Nigel was at the station looking for Woody he ran into..Lu

"Have you seen dear Woodrow around, Lu" asked Nigel

"No, why?" she asked

"We are working on a case and I have some information for him" Nigel sidestepped. He didnt want to tell her too much.

"He was supposed to meet me last night for dinner..but he never showed" said Lu

"Yeah, Well he wouldn't have showed up for that" Nigel blurted out

"Why not?"

"Because he and Jordan are together"

"Together...as in friends together or as in spend the night at your place"

"The latter, love"

"No, He wouldn't do that"

"Are you joking me? He's been in love with her for 4 years and he finally got her when they got snowed in..it was only a matter of time before you and J.D. both got the boot"

"Do you like making people feel worthless"

"No, I don't love. But I don't lie..that's the truth about Woody and Jordan. If you hadn't been walking around with bloody blinders on the whole time you would have seen what everyone else did. Now if you want a real man you are looking at him"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Lu walked off and Nigel began to be interested in her even though he shouldn't

_Coming up..._

_Nigel and Lu flirt with the danger of an interoffice fling_

_Bug and Lily connect the dots._

_Woody talks to Kelsey about the Hit and Run_

_Jordan get's so in over her head that she may not make it out..alive_


	8. Days Of Our Lives

_Thoughts are in italics once again and M.E. means Medical Examiner for anyone who didn't know_

Jordan had left Garrett at the police station where they were holding him until they had evidence one way or the other. She was on her way out when she saw that Nigel was standing there. Apparently, he hadn't left after talking to Lu. She could tell that he either had some great news or something that would blow them all out of the water. She walked over to Nigel and asked "What are you doing here? Do you have something?"

"I hope to tell you I do" said Nigel. He stood there not sure whether to be happy about this news or not. Even though she had been dead already when the car hit her they still had to find her killer and prove that Dr.Macy hadn't ran her down. "Well I have good news I mean. The thing of it is--well Dr.Macy didn't kill the victim. She was already dead on the time of impact. It seems someone got a little trigger happy before she was tossed in front or hit by the car. She has three GSW's, One in the neck, abdomen, and another in the back. The bad news is that we now have to find the person who killed her and stop them from killing anyone else and we have to prove Dr.Macy wasn't driving that night" said Nigel. It was certainly not going to be an easy slam dunk close the file case.

"Alright, So this girl was already dead when she hit the car and someone ran her down with Garretts car. But why would someone have a motive to frame him?" asked Jordan. "I mean I know that he has offended alot of people, that's just Garrett for you..but to the point where they would want to frame him for murder? I don't think so" she said puzzled.

"Well see now that's where I'm stumped too, There are a lot of wankers out there who want to hurt Dr.Macy..but what reason could they have for wanting him to spend the rest of his life in prison" said Nigel.

"I need to figure this out, You should go back to the morgue and check in with Bug. If he finds anything call me on my cellphone" Jordan said as she turned her phone back on.

"Will do Jordan" said Nigel as she left. He thought about going back to the morgue right away but felt intrigued to go see Lu. She was after all single and so was he.

Meawhile...back at the Morgue.

"What about Dr.Macy and this case, Lily" asked Bug. She seemed like she didn't want to spit it out.

"Well I just got a call from the former Mrs.Macy. She said that Abby was attacked and beaten up pretty badly..they aren't sure if she will pull through. There was a note left behind. It said "Your next, Macy" and it got me thinking, Bug" said Lily

"What? What does it make you think other than that is horrible" asked Bug. He was obviously just missing it all together.

"Isn't this your job to put two and two together? Anyway, It makes me think that not only did someone frame Dr.Macy , this same person wants to hurt anyone that's close to him" said Lily. She couldn't believe she had actually figured something out faster than Bug. She was smiling a little bit on the inside.

"That makes sense, So this person killed our victim and then ran her down with Dr.Macy's car. But somehow managed to find his daughter and attack her so badly that she might not make it. Who else is there they could get to though, Lily? I mean it's not like he has a huge fan club out there and let's face it closeness and Dr.Macy do not exactly match up" said Bug. He was trying to think quickly.

Lily thought for a few minutes. She was thinking too hard and that's why she was missing it altogether. It was right there in front of her face she knew it was, But she was under so much pressure she was just missing it. "Oh god, Bug. I think I know who this person might target" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Think about it, Bug. Who is Dr.Macy friends with? Who does Dr.Macy trust most aside from his family?" Lily asked. This wasn't going to be good.

"Jordan" said Bug with a hint of fear in his voice.

Over at Kelsey Henderson's place Woody was just getting started with the questioning.

"So you were an eyewitness to the crime" said Woody. He was looking at her straight in the face so when she answered he could see if she was lying or not.

"Yes, I was. What is this about, Detective" Kelsey said back with a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't want to come off suspicious. Why should she? She didn't do anything..that anyone knows about.

"This is about how convienant it is that you were out there at 3 in the morning at the exact place that the accident took place" said Woody. He was going to break her one way or another. He was going to solve this.

"What's convienant about it? I was out there for a smoke" said Kelsey. She prayed he bought this.

"A Smoke? Who gets up for a smoke at 3 o clock in the morning, Ms. Henderson" asked Woody. She was lying through her teeth and he could tell without effort.

"Apparently, I do" she replied back

"Well here's what I think, I think you either know who committed this crime or you are working with them" said Woody

"You will accuse anyone won't you? Just so that your little M.E. friend won't go away to the big house for running down my sister" Kelsey said back to Woody trying to stare him down.

"Listen and Listen good Ms. Henderson..if that is even your real name, I know you had something to do with this and I will not rest until i find out how you were involved. So you can make this easy and just confess your part or you can make it hard and it will hurt you more when I take you down. It's irrelevant that Dr.Macy is my friend, He didn't do this and you know it" said Woody standing up and walking out.

As soon as he was gone Kelsey said to herself out loud "I may know all about this, But that doesn't mean I am dumb enough to confess"

Jordan went back to the scene of the crime to do some more investigating. As she was looking around she got to thinking. _ Alright so this person killed Sasha Henderson and then went through the trouble to frame Garrett for this but why? That is what I don't get..why would someone want to kill this girl and then just run her over with his car. Why not just dump the body in a river or bury it or something. This is really strange. "_Who would want to frame Dr.Macy" she said out loud. Someone came up from behind her.

"I would" said the voice. This person wanted to kill Jordan right now but decided that she would wait until Jordan knew everything. She would feel so helpless that she would just give up.

"What? Why?" said Jordan. _What in the name of all things holy?_

"Let's see..Dr.Macy ruined my family. He put my brother away for killing our sicko father and then after that, as if it wasn't enough" said this person. "You know it's seems poetic justice that he is going to go away for killing Sasha. You know Sasha was my dad's favorite and Danny really resented the fact that he couldn't do anything right and that Sasha got all the attention. She was the only one that daddy didn't beat to a pulp. Yes, Danny, Kelsey, and I got the blunt of it. My mother certainly wasn't any better. She just stood there as he found new things to smack us around with. You know my favorite item was when he would go and get a piece of wood and just start whacking at us" said the voice. Jordan still didn't know who it really was since it was dark and the person didn't step into the headlights of her car.

Jordan backed up and for every step she took back the person took one forward. "Yes, We all won't miss Sasha terribly. She deserved to die and so does your boss. I know how close you are..and how close he is to his daughter. So i figure I already got to her and now it's your turn to suffer. I am sure your little cop boyfriend will miss you terribly. Maybe if you beg for mercy..i won't kill you. I'll just hurt you so bad that you are in intensive care for the better part of a year" said the voice who finally walked into the light.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this to me?" asked Jordan.

"Oh how rude of me, My name is Lily. Lily Henderson and as for why I am doing this to you? Well You should have really chosen your friends better" said Lily. Lily knew Jordan was going to try to run.

Jordan took off running. "Don't run..You know you are only making it harder" said Lily. Jordan took out her phone and tried to make a call to Woody but her battery was dying. It seems that she was supposed to charge it last night..but she never did. She looked behind to see Lily running after her and gaining on her. She dialed Woody's number. Lily caught her..but before she did Jordan managed to get out one word "HELP!"

"No one can help you now" said Lily. Out of the shadows came Kelsey. "Good thing you got here when you did or you would have missed out on all the fun" she said.

"No I wouldn't have" said Kelsey. Kelsey looked at Jordan. "You are going to be fun to play with. You know your little boyfriend, the cop? He's kind of cute. It's too bad he's going to be single again real soon"

Jordan screamed for help but no one could hear her..they were in the middle of nowhere after all. They started to beat up Jordan..badly.

_Coming Up.._

_We learn Jordan's fate_

_Nigel talks to Lu_

_Bug and Lily spend some time alone in all the madness_

_Woody get's worried when he doesn't hear from Jordan and calls Bug and Lily._


	9. How Soon is Now?

_Thoughts are in italics_

Nigel walked into Lu's office and approached her. "Were you really all that surprised by Woody and Jordan" asked Nigel. She shouldn't be. Woody and Jordan had wanted to jump each other for 4 years.

"You want honesty, Yeah I was surprised" said Lu. She was so stupid to believe that Woody wanted her. She went in there with blinders on like Nigel had said earlier and she was just realizing it.

"I know how insensitive this will sound and I'm going to apologize in advance, But you have had to been pretty bloody stupid to not see anything between Woody and Jordan. Honestly, you should have picked up on it as soon as they were in the same room together. They give off this vibe like even though they weren't romantically involved you know that they want to be, you can tell that they could be if they put their pride aside. So when they finally did I wasn't all that surprised and the fact that you were well I'd be a bit frightened if I were you, love. You lack common sense" said Nigel

"Did you come all the way down here to rapidly insult me because if you did I can tell you in advance that I am not interested in standing here while you tell me how stupid I am" said Lu

"Actually, I came to do quite the opposite" said Nigel. He did not want to insult her, in all reality he was beginning to like her and this banter they had going.

"The opposite of insulting me is complimenting me and that remains to be seen" said Lu.

"Okay, well you are really pretty" said Nigel. _How was that for a compliment. not very good of one. Maybe you should jump to the chase. Yes, good idea man just spit it out._

"Thank you, I think" said Lu. _He doesn't think I know that he is nervous. But I can tell._

"Look would you maybe want to go out sometime for a drink" asked Nigel. _I am going to get turned down. I can tell. You should have played it like you were the most confidant cocky medical examiner there is. Not that she would have bought that._

_What do I say here? Should I say yes and hope that everything goes well. I did just make the humongous mistake of semi-falling for someone who wasn't over someone else. _"Sure, I would love to grab a drink sometime. I will tell you though I can't hold my liquor for anything. One or two drinks and I'm past gone" Lu laughed

_She said yes._ "We will see" said Nigel

-------------------------------------------------

Bug and Lily had been working non-stop forever and when they finally got a minute alone they were going to enjoy it...or so they thought.

"Bug, do you think that Jordan is alright" asked Lily. She was scared out of her mind that Jordan was hurt or worse.

"She is fine, I am sure that she will turn up and say that she just turned her phone off because she wanted some alone time or something" said Bug. _I know that she's worried but is this the way we really want to spend what little time we are getting to ourselves._

"It just doesn't make sense though. She never turns her phone off—ever. I remember awhile ago I asked her if she was one of those people who turned their phone off when they were going to sleep or out or something and she told me she always keeps it turned on because in her words "things tend to happen and everyone needs me" said Lily. _I can't believe I am doing this. Spending our time thinking and worrying about Jordan. He is probably pretty angry._

"Lily, are you telling me that Jordan never turns her phone off and now we can't reach her on it? That it's just going straight to voicemail?" asked Bug. _This is not good._

"That is exactly what I am telling you" said Lily_. This is really not like Jordan. I know something has to be wrong._

Bug kissed Lily and then jolted up. "Alright, you try her cell phone again and call anywhere she might be. I am going to get back to work on the girl and see if there are any clues as to where she might have been killed or something. Maybe if Jordan is missing it will help us find her" he said.

"Okay, I'm on it. I just hope everything is okay" said Lily. _This morgue doesn't need anymore tragedy than we experience everyday._

"Me too, Lily" said Bug

Woody was getting a little worried. He hadn't heard from Jordan for hours and it wasn't like her not to pickup the phone. He kept trying to call her and nothing. So he decided to call the morgue and see if maybe she was there and just uncharacteristically not answering her cell phone.

"Boston Morgue, How can I help you" said Lily into the phone._ Maybe it's Jordan._

"Lily, it's Woody. I was just wondering if Jordan was there or if you had seen her recently" said Woody._ I just hope Lily has seen her._

"No, I haven't seen her and she's not here. Bug and I have been trying to find her. But she isn't answering her cell phone and she hasn't come in to fill us all in on the developments she may have found which is weird" said Lily. _She can't be in too much trouble._

"So no-one has seen her lately? Lily, I'm worried. It has been hours since I have heard from her. It's not like her to not call" said Woody.

"We're worried too, Woody. Look, Bug is trying to find out where the girl was murdered and maybe that will lead us to finding Jordan" said Lily. _I hope to god it does._

"I will check around and see if maybe someone saw her around here. Please, call me when Bug finds something" said Woody hanging up.

Lily put down the receiver and sighed. _I hope when I call him back its with good news and not bad. _

----------------------------------------------

Woody went to search for Jordan. He started out by making the rounds at the police station. He wasn't sure if anyone had seen her but he needed to check. He sort of dreaded going to ask Lu but he knew that there was a possibility that she had seen Jordan.

Woody knocked on the office door and walked in

"Lu, have you seen Jordan anywhere" asked Woody

Lu stopped the conversation her and Nigel were having and said "No, I haven't seen her and hopefully I won't have to" said Lu. Even though the signs were there the girl was still bitter.

"Look, It's important. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think she was in trouble" said Woody._ This is so not the time to be having this conversation. _

Lu thought about Jordan being in danger and she didn't want her being hurt because of her resentment over the fact that Woody wanted Jordan and not her.

"I honestly haven't seen her" said Lu

Then Nigel came out from behind the door. "But I have seen her" said Nigel._ She could be in trouble? Then again when isn't Jordan in trouble?_

"Where did you see her?" asked Woody.

"I saw her here" said Nigel. He had seen her when he was standing outside the office.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing, I just told her that the girl was already dead on impact and that she was murdered. Someone tossed her in front or ran her down with Dr.Macy's car. Then she told me to call Bug and check in and she said that she was going to figure this out. That is all I know" said Nigel.

"She said she was going to figure it out, well then we are in for some trouble" said Woody worriedly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Lily Henderson and Kelsey had beaten Jordan almost to death. She was pretty much near the end of her rope. If someone didn't find Jordan soon, she would be dead. The only problem was she was in the trunk of their car and no-one knew where to find her.

"You think they will come looking for the girl" asked Kelsey

"I am counting on it" said Lily evily

_Coming up _

_Woody finds something shocking_

_Bug and Lily find where the girl was murdered_

_Nigel goes to see Dr. Macy_

_Jordan's imagination gets the best of her_


	10. The First Cut Is the Deepest

_I made up the Park/Woods whatever so just letting everyone know that. There could be a real park/wooded area with that name..i just thought it up off the top of my head._

Bug had been analyzing all the information and all the evidence that he had from the girl. He thought he would do another check just to be sure that he had not missed anything.

"This is strange" said Bug

"What is strange" asked Lily. She wasn't all that sure what Bug was trying to tell her but it was probably important.

"Well there's something on this girl that shouldn't be" said Bug. He wondered how he could have missed it when he did the original autopsy.

"What? What shouldn't be there" asked Lily getting a tad impatient. She really wanted to know.

"Well there is some kind of soil on her arm and her clothes here" said Bug pointing to her arm and her shirt and pants.

"Well Maybe she fell" said Lily. The girl could have fallen while she was alive and that's how it got there.

"No, you see the pattern on her arm that the soil fell in indicates that this soil on her shirt isn't there because of a fall. It's there because someone murdered and dragged this girls body through some kind of soil" said Bug checking the body for anything else. "See now that explains the contusions and bruises that are on her. Someone dragged her corpse across some kind of field" said Bug

"A field? There's got to be tons of fields in Boston" said Lily. She didn't see how they would find the place with all the fields in Boston.

"Well that would be the case if all we knew was that it was soil" said Bug. He took a sample of the soil and then looked underneath the microscope.

"Isn't' that all we have?" asked Lily

"No, I know where to go" said Bug. He had recognized the soil he thought but now he realized that he was right.

"Where?" asked Lily

"We have to go to Eakes Park. I can't tell you if we have to go in the woods or if we have to go through the whole park. but somewhere there is where our girl was murdered and could hold the key to finding Jordan before it's too late" said Bug.

"Let's go" said Lily grabbing her jacket and handing Bug his as they walked out the door.

Jordan had to be hallucinating or just imagining what she wished would be because there was no way that Woody was there right now. They might never find her. She could die and that would be it. These girls certainly didn't care about her that much was obvious.

Jordan's Imagination/Hallucination:

Jordan is walking around the morgue and Woody walks in.

"Hey there beautiful" said Woody. He looked like he had just seen her, but was happy to see her again.

"Woody? How is this possible" said Jordan

"What do you mean? Anything is possible. Besides did you really think I was going to leave you there to die?" said Woody sincerity in his tone.

"Your not real, you can't be. I must be dead" said Jordan

"No, You aren't dead. Listen to me Jordan, You need to hold on because if you just give up you will never have any of this" said Woody. Since this was a dream Woody could show her things that could be if she were to live. He showed her a wedding and a child. "You really want to take the easy way out? You never do the easy thing ever, why start now" said Woody

In reality Jordan was still tied up and near death in the back seat of the trunk of the Henderson sisters car. If she had any hope of getting out alive. It would have to be soon. But why would anyone think to look in Eakes park for her or the murderers. Jordan still couldn't believe that they had killed their own sister. Jordan just tried to concentrate on slow and easy breaths. She then felt some wind come at her and realized that the trunk was opening. maybe someone had found her. But she had no such luck. It was only the Henderson sisters and they took her out of the trunk and did something horrible. They tied her to a tree and then went back to the car to wait and see what happened. They figured they win either way. She can die out there alone and Dr.Macy goes down for murder or her friends can show up and make it a little more interesting.

Woody was a little puzzled at what he should be doing right now and thought he would do a background check on Kelsey and see if she and Sasha had any more family. "Oh my god" said Woody out loud. He was shocked. He had just realized what Jordan had. Kelsey and Sasha have a sister named Lily. "Kelsey was mysteriously at the scene and Lily was nowhere to be found. There was a post it note on the file to flip to the back if either was ever involved in something. So he flipped back. It said that they were both legally insane. They could do anything. As Woody's thoughts began to get the best of him, he got a message from Bug and Lily saying to meet them in Eakes park.

"What is in Eakes Park" he said out loud wondering what they were doing there. He headed over to the park and met up with Bug and Lily.

Nigel on the other hand went to see Dr.Macy in Jail. He had to fill him in at least on some of the more important things.

"Nigel, What are you doing here?" asked Dr.Macy

"I, uh, had to come to tell you something" said Nigel. He was sure that Dr.Macy was not going to be happy over what he was about to tell him.

"What? What is it?" he asked

"Well It's Jordan" said Nigel.

"What about Jordan "said Dr.Macy. He wasn't liking the tone in Nigel's voice.

"She just disappeared. We think the people who are framing you are also the ones that abducted Jordan. She was just too smart for her own good" said Nigel.

"Well Do you guys have any leads" he asked.

"I don't know about Bug, Lily and Woody, but I haven't turned up anything that could lead us to her" said Nigel

"When was the last time you checked in at the morgue" asked Dr.Macy

"It was hours ago" said Nigel. Why was he asking all these questions.

"Listen you need to go and find Lily and Bug and see if they found anything. I want you to come back and let me know when you find Jordan" said Dr.Macy

"Alright, I will" said Nigel getting up and walking to the door. He checked his messages. There was one from Lily and Bug. They were on their way to Eakes Park. "What in the bloody hell is in Eakes Park" said Nigel.

More than Nigel knew that is what was in Eakes Park.

_Coming Up_

_The Gang(lily, woody etc) makes a shocking discovery_

_Kelsey and Lily try to go up against the Morgue Staff_

_We learn the fate of Jordan for good_


	11. Over and Over Again

_Authors Note: I know this is probably way too short for all of your liking lol But i got really involved in my General Hospital fanfic. I am going to update as soon as i get reviews..it just might take me a little longer to think up the dialogue etc._

Nigel had joined Woody, Lily, and Bug in their search for Jordan. They all started to look around. Woody had gone off in one direction and Nigel in another, While Bug and Lily opted to stay together since they were both scared out of their minds.

Nigel had been looking around in circles for what seemed to be forever when he finally heard a noise. He started turning around and looking around shining his flashlight all over to see what it was. He picked up a stick.

"I am going to bloody well kill whoever the hell you are" said Nigel looking like he was about to crack someone in the head with a stick. It looked a little funny actually.

Bug and Lily came out. "It's just us" said Bug. He tried to stifle his laughter.

"Yeah, Really Nige. Your Imagination is running away with you" said Lily. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was armed with a twig. "What were you planning on doing with that? poking us to death?" said Lily.

"I will have you know that I could have defended myself with this twig if i had to" said Nigel becoming defensive. He could take care of himself. Then again who was he trying to kid, he was happy they showed up when they did. He didn't exactly like being alone in the middle of the night in the woods with two insane women on the loose. It wasn't his idea of a fun time.

"Let's keep moving, These two could have hurt her so badly that if we dont get to her soon then she might not make it" said Lily. She wasn't sounding like her usual optimistic self because at the moment she was so scared that she didn't care whether she was acting like herself.

Just then Kelsey came out. "You are right, Ms.Lebowski. I would call you Lily, but it seems a little confusing. I mean you and my sister having the same name is crazy. What are the odds of that" said Kelsey. She wanted to be rid of them right there and then but that wasn't the plan.

"I am right about what" asked Lily. She was really freaking out over what she was saying.

"We did hurt her to the point where she might not make it. Now her little detective boyfriend might find her and get her the help she needs but you all won't live to see another day" said Kelsey.

"Hate to break it to you there, love. But it's three against one" said Nigel. He was being too overconfident and things always went wrong when he got to be that way.

"Really? You want to bite your tongue right about now" said Kelsey as Lily H came out.

"Fine, It's two against three, but it's not like you have anything like a weapon" said Nigel. He shouldn't have been so cocky because as Nigel said Weapon BadLily and Kelsey took out a knife and a gun respectively.

"Now who is unarmed" said Kelsey

"We aren't" said Nigel. He had a pocket knife. It was nothing too flashy and it was pretty small.

"What are you going to do slice us and dice us with paper cuts" said Lily Henderson

"I don't know" said Nigel looking at Lily and Bug

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woody found Jordan and she was tied to a tree. She was near death and babbling on and on about some dream that she had.

"Jordan, Jordan. You need to wake up, Jordan. Stay with me" said Woody. He was losing his mind. He now knew how Jordan felt when he got shot. It was like he just wanted to tell her that he loved more than anything in the world.

"Woody" said Jordan she was awake but very weak. So the words were a struggle to get out.

"I am going to get you out of here" said Woody. He got her down and carried her half way to the car when he heard a gunshot. He knew that Bug, Lily, and Nigel were all in the woods still. But what was he to do? He couldn't just wait and help them because Jordan could slip away in the end. That was not what they wanted to have happen.

"Dr.Macy" said Jordan trying to swallow. She needed to tell Woody the truth.

"I know, I know those two idiots they framed him and killed their own sister. I haven't a clue as to why they did it but you can fill me in when you are better" said Woody kissing her forehead. They finally got to the car and he put her in. They went to the hospital.

"Don't leave" said Jordan as they wheeled her off to try to save her life.

"I will be right here waiting for you, Jordan" said Woody. He worried about that gunshot that he had heard. What if one of them had been shot. He just had to hope that it wasn't one of them. But how could he be sure. he couldn't leave and he knew that because he told Jordan he would wait for her. He just hoped it was all okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the woods where Lily, Nigel, Bug and The Hendersons were there is someone lying in a pool of their own blood..but who is it.

_Coming up.._

_We find out who got shot_

_The Henderson sisters either get away or get caught...surprise surprise lol_

_and Woody and Jordan make a big decision._


	12. Hands

**Authors Note: I'm back and I hope to keep updating this fic..sooner rather than later. Happy Reading!-JulieTheDreammaker. The Song is Hands by Jewel..horrible person I am lol for not updating sooner.**

**"That bloody well hurt" said Nigel. He had been shot in the shoulder. The Hendersons had taken off running.**

**"Well I should hope it hurt, She shot you at point blank range" said Bug. He and Lily were trying to get back to the car.**

**"Now is not the time to be arguing about the level of pain we may or not be in" said Lily getting a little annoyed by the banter they had going.**

**"We need to get Nigel to the hospital" said Bug. Nigel was shot after all.**

**"No, I am not going to lie down and give up while those two wankers get away with framing Dr. Macy" said Nigel. He couldn't allow that.**

**"Well they won't Nigel" said Lily. She was going to stand her ground for once. "Bug and I and Woody and Jordan will all stop him…alright? But you need to get to the hospital and receive some treatment for the gunshot wound you got there" she said matter-of-factly.**

**"Fine, I'll go...but you can't say that i didn't fight you all the way" said Nigel.**

**  
"Well of course you fought with us to stay out here and search for them" said Lily. She knew that Nigel wanted to find The Henderson's cause they were the people who made their lives hell.**

**They made their way to the hospital and Nigel went in and got checked out. While all this was happening…The Henderson's were on the run in a car.**

**"You know this was your stupid idea" said Lily Henderson. She didn't really want her other sister dead...she was though.**

**"It wasn't a stupid idea, Lily. It was a good one…until people caught on to us" said Kelsey. She couldn't believe that those idiots had found them. Now all they could do was run and hope that they didn't find them again.**

"**You know what, Kelsey? We should turn this car around right now and turn ourselves in. We are only making things that much worse by running and what if that girl Jordan dies? Then it's a homicide on the both of us…you think they won't find us then?" said Lily getting more angry by the minute.**

"**I am not turning this car around you are delusional. We are running and that's the end of it" said Kelsey. She wasn't about to go down because Lily had developed a conscious. The possibility of prison wasn't one she could fathom. **

"**I am going to turn us in one way or another" said Lily thinking how to get her to go back.**

"**The only way you are going to get me to go back there is in a body bag" said Kelsey. She was getting more irritated by the second.**

"**That is what you think" said Lily. She grabbed the wheel of the car they were in and Kelsey fought with her for control of the car. It swerved and then there was a crashing noise.**

**Back at the hospital they were just operating on Jordan:**

If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all OK  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear  
My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
It didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
I am never broken  
In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
We are never broken  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's mind  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's heart  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's eyes  
We are God's hands  
We are God's hands

**The Doctor walked out of the OR and took off his mask and went over to Woody. Woody had fallen asleep because the surgery had taken a few hours and he had been so tired. The doctor gently tapped Woody on the shoulder and he stirred.**

"**Detective Hoyt" said The Doctor.**

"**Yes, Is she okay?" asked Woody frantically because he was so worried that she wasn't going to make it.**

"**I'm not going to lie to you, We lost her on the table for a minute...but we got her back. She lost a lot of blood. But we were able to save her. Now it's going to be a long recovery for her. Does she have someone who can help her?" asked The Doctor.**

"**Yes. She has me and her friends at the morgue to help her recover. Can I see her?" asked Woody. He hadn't seen her since before her surgery.**

"**You can see her…just don't upset her because she is still weak" said the doctor knowing that sometimes patients get upset by visitors.**

**Woody nodded and walked into Jordan's room. "Hey there" said Woody sitting down next to her and holding her hand. "You scared me half to death… I thought we might lose you for a minute. I thought I might lose you" said Woody.**

"**You almost did" said Jordan in a low tone. She had known that she could have died that night.**

"**Look I could sit here and pretend that nothing happened tonight and we could have one of our normal conversations…but I won't" said Woody. He took a deep breath. "Tonight has made me do a lot of thinking, Jordan" He said.**

"**Thinking about what exactly, Woody" asked Jordan in a slow pace. She was still weak.**

"**I know that this isn't the proper way to do it and I don't have most of the things that you need but I love you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you…Jordan Cavanugh..Will you marry me?" asked Woody.**

_**Coming Up..**_

_**We hear Jordans Response**_

_**We learn The Hendersons Fate**_

_**Bug and Lily come to a decision**_

_**Nigel and Lu come close over his gunshot wound**_


	13. For You I Will

_**Authors Note: Song is For You I will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger**_

**Jordan was shocked and she was one thing that she never was—speechless. She didn't know what to say exactly. She knew what her heart wanted her to say. But her head said it was impractical for her to do what her heart wanted. She was feeling so much all at much it was overwhelming. She saw Woody sitting there with the signature Woody glow in his eyes and she knew what she had to do because no matter what her head wanted she couldn't deny what was in her heart.**

"**Woody" said Jordan starting what appeared to be a long sentence. "I would love to marry you. In fact there is nothing in this world that would make me happier" said Jordan. She sighed. "I just hope everything works out for Dr.Macy. I mean he doesn't deserve to be framed and those two who did it are insane. They beat me within an inch of my life. I could have been in a body bag right now instead of here with you because of what they have done" said Jordan. She wasn't thrilled that they were still loose.**

**Woody kissed her on the forehead and said in a low and calm tone "Calm down, babe. The doctor said you aren't allowed to be upset" The fact that she had accepted his proposal had not really set in yet and then it hit him. "You said yes?" said Woody.**

"**Earth to Woody… we established this like five minutes ago" said Jordan.**

"**I guess I must have been so worried about you overdoing it that I just didn't hear you" said Woody sincerely.**

**  
"Don't think I am about to repeat all of the things I said all over again" said Jordan matter-of-factly.**

"**I know you better than to repeat yourself" said Woody laughing a little bit.**

"**Woody, When you came in it seemed like there was something other than me on your mind…what was it" asked Jordan worried a little because she could tell when something was truly bothering Woody.**

"**Look, the doctor said I wasn't supposed to upset you" said Woody. He wouldn't want to lose her now that he finally had her and he knew he was in it for the long haul.**

"**Woody, I'm already upset here and so help me god if you don't tell me what is going on I will take what little strength I have and get out of this hospital bed and beat you to an inch of your life" said Jordan. She knew that Woody would understand that she wouldn't really kill him… she just wanted answers.**

"**Aright, I don't know anymore than I am about to tell you. I was in the woods and I grabbed you down from the tree those psychos's tied you to and I had you in my arms and as I was taking you back to the car so I could rush to the hospital I heard a gunshot" said Woody. "Now I have absolutely no idea who was shot, but Lily, Bug, and Nigel were in those woods and I imagine that the Henderson's were too" said Woody. He hoped that he wouldn't set her off because sometimes he could do that.**

"**Are you telling me that there is a strong possibility that one of my friends was shot and you don't even know if they are okay—they could be hurt or at worse" said Jordan not wanting to think of the alternative. **

"**Look, I will make sure that I go and find out right now what is happening" said Woody in a low and gentle tone. "You just rest" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and went off in search of information.**

**Meanwhile the Henderson's car had crashed into a telephone poll that was along the highway because the woods were not that far away from a residential area. The car was totaled to the point where there was absolutely no chance anyone could have survived…The door of the car came ajar and out came Lily. "I told you that I was going to turn us in one way or the other...doesnt matter to me whether you are dead or alive" she said out loud to her unconscious and barely alive sister. Lily herself had sustained some injuries but nothing that seemed to be life threatening. She didn't know what to do other than pick up her cell phone off the floor mat in the car on her side and dialed 9-11. She told the emergency operator everything and they said that they would send someone right away...Lily just hoped that it wasn't Woody. After all she had attacked his girlfriend and he was sure to not handle the situation well. But it wasn't Woody who arrived a little over a half hour later…it was Seely. **

"**I am sure that you thought if Detective Hoyt wasn't on this case that you wouldn't be getting everything that you have coming to you" said Seely. He wasn't about to let her get away with everything. He had received a call from Lily after Nigel had been shot because she couldn't reach Woody and figured someone should know that they the criminals were getting away.**

"**I'm sorry do I know you? Should I know you?" asked Lily. She didn't remember meeting him before...maybe she had.**

"**Let me put it to you this way… I am your worst nightmare. You are just lucky that Nigel was only wounded on the surface and that he wasn't more seriously hurt because he is a good friend of mine…not to mention Jordan. Who by the way thanks to you and your psychotic sister almost died" said Seely in a quick pace and without taking a breath.**

"**Almost?" said Lily. Jordan had lived that was good for her; at least she would just get assault instead of murder because murder was so much worse and far more time. But then again she was probably going away for the rest of her life anyway for everything she had done.**

"**Yes, Almost. Jordan Cavanaugh is going to make a very slow but steady recovery and you and your sister are going where you cannot hurt anyone else" said Seely pushing her head under the roof of the squad car and closing the door.**

**At the hospital Bug and Lily were sitting in the waiting area because they didn't really need to be in the room with Nigel. This whole night had gotten Bug and Lily to thinking about a lot of things—but most of all the future.**

"**Lily, I wanted to talk to you about—"said Bug but before he could finish the sentence Lily did it for him.**

"**You wanted to talk about the future. Tonight made me see that life is precious and not to mention short" said Lily. She took a deep breath. "I know that we are nowhere near ready for any type of big commitment like Woody and Jordan are probably making...but I think that we are ready to take another step in our relationship" said Lily.**

"**Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Bug. It was amazing that she could finish his sentences and somehow he figured she could read his thoughts.**

"**If you are thinking that we should move in together…then we are definitely on the same wavelength" said Lily hoping that was what he meant.**

"**That's exactly what I was thinking" said Bug. He looked at her and couldn't believe he was so lucky to be moving in with the girl of his dreams. Who knows he thought maybe one day the girl of his dreams would be his wife…but that was the future and far into it. He didn't want to risk messing up their relationship because he was so lucky to have been chosen over Seely and especially that D.A.**

**Lily kissed Bug and looked to the bright future that they both had.**

**After Nigel had been bandaged up he was just waiting on some painkillers for all the pain he was going to endure in the next few days and then he could go home. The door opened to the hospital room and he thought it would be the nurse with his medication. But it was Lu and he was genuinely surprised that he was happy to see her and surprised she was there.**

"**Hello" said Lu unsure of how to start. She didn't want to jump into anything after having been such a fool with the whole Woody situation.**

"**Hello, Love" said Nigel. He felt like it was awkward this conversation and it was probably because you could cut the tension with a knife.**

"**So, are you alright?" asked Lu. She had been worried that something horrible—well more horrible than the wound he had could have occurred.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I am bloody well ready to leave this place though. As strange as it sounds I am not a big fan of hospitals when I am the patient" said Nigel.**

"**Well I don't think anyone really likes to be the patient in the scenario. What are you going to do after this?" asked Lu. She probably was being too nosy.**

"**Well I was thinking that I would go home and sift through some files that Dr.Macy needed to take care of so that when he comes back he won't be too far behind. I know that Woody and Seely have all this under control" said Nigel. The truth was he was exhausted.**

"**Oh, Well If you wouldn't mind some company…do you think I could tag along and hang out?" she asked sincerely. She really wanted to get to know Nigel better than she did. What she knew right now was what people told her and it's not enough to go on what people say.**

"**I wouldn't mind if you came along at all. In fact, it gets a little creepy in my apartment at night if there isn't someone there with you" said Nigel admitting that it was dark and a little scary sometimes in his place.**

"**Great" said Lu and she waited with Nigel until the nurse came back and they could leave.**

**Everyone was with the person they loved, cared, or liked and it was going great…all except for Garrett who was still stuck in jail not released yet.**

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will


	14. The Letter

**Authors Note: I know that some people probably thought that was the ending for Garrett...well of course not Silly's. **

**Garrett was finally released from the police station after they had brought in Lily Henderson. It was obvious that he hadn't done it and even if she revoked her confession they had it on tape with the 911 operator. He was walking out and saw Seely.**

"**So, what's the verdict" asked Garrett.**

"**Well we aren't going to be able to charge Kelsey Henderson" said Seely with a sigh.**

"**Why not?" asked Garrett. He did not understand this. They had her in custody….shouldn't they throw the book in her face and say the end.**

"**Well she died on the table over at Boston General about 10 minutes ago apparently being in a collision with a telephone pole isn't exactly good for your internal organs" said Seely. **

"**So she gets away with all of it" said Garrett with a hint of annoyance obvious in his voice.**

"**Kelsey may be off the hook for everything she did, But Lily is going to go away for a long long time. She murdered her sister, framed you for it, helped her sister beat up Jordan and shot Nigel." said Seely. "I'd say there's a pretty good chance she won't see the light of day in this lifetime again" he added.**

"**Well that's good. At least she is paying for her crimes and I guess in a way Kelsey did too." Said Garrett. He walked away from Seely and headed back to the morgue. **

**At the morgue Bug and Lily were there getting everything straightened out. It had been a crazy couple of days and they both thought that the Morgue needed a good cleaning considering Dr.Macy office was a complete and utter mess. "You know when the police say "search" that just a technical term for ransack" said Bug picking up papers off the floor. They looked like letters to Dr.Macy from his daughter Abby.**

"**They could have at least picked up some of this stuff, you know" said Lily. She was in the corner putting the lamp back on the side table. The whole place had been wrecked, it seemed like the police were getting sloppier by the minute.**

"**That would be asking too much of them. They have important places to be and people to see" said Bug implying they didn't do much of anything. They caught almost no-one it seemed like unless they had help from them.**

**Lily found a box on the floor and thought it was probably none of her business to open it. "Hey look at this Bug!" said Lily. He walked over to her. "It's addressed to Dr.Macy and it's from his daughter" said Bug.**

"**I thought they had lost contact" said Lily seriously.**

"**I thought so too…all the notes on the desk were about a year old" said Bug looking over the note once again.**

"**We should wait for him to come back and he can open the box" said Lily. She knew that it had been delivered while he was out of it because the tag on the box had a date from about 2 days ago.**

"**Your right, Lily" said Bug as Dr.Macy walked in**

"**Your right about what" asked Dr. Macy.**

"**We were cleaning up a bit for you and we found this package…it must have been delivered while you were being framed. The address is Abby's" said Lily a little surprise in her voice.**

"**I didn't know that you and Abby had kept in such close contact" said Bug. **

"**We didn't---we aren't" said Dr. Macy surprised. He hadn't expected to get a package from Abby and wondered what was wrong that she would even be contacting him. He had not approved of her lifestyle and it showed in every second they spent together.**

"**Maybe you should open it" suggested Lily. Whatever it was must be important because if they weren't speaking then Abby wouldn't mail him a package.**

"**Yeah, Maybe I should" said Dr. Macy. He opened the package and ripped away the brown paper that it had been wrapped in. He got into the box and it was covered in tissue paper and he took all of that out. He looked down and found two things….a note and a map.**

"**What is it" asked Bug looking at Dr. Macy.**

"**This" Dr. Macy said in a deep and worried tone.**

**Bug took the letter from him and read it aloud:**

**Dr. Macy, **

**I am sure that you never thought you would hear from me ever again…or at least you hoped it because I am nothing but trouble and your worst nightmare. You caused me nothing but trouble and now I have something as important to you as my husband was to me. I have your daughter. I am sure you would prefer her back alive. So I know about your less than desirable situation with the police…and I will wait until you are released to start counting down the days. I am going to give you the same amount of time that you gave Tim—3 days. The Map will tell you what stops to make and what to do and if you don't get her by sunset on the third day…trust me you don't want to know what will happen to your precious Abby.**

**Anxiously awaiting your arrival, **

**Susan**

**Bug finished reading. "Who is Susan and who was Tim for that matter" he asked. **

"**Susan is a crazy woman and as for Tim, he was her husband that got himself in over his head because he got a little trigger happy on a bank full of people. We had all the evidence and he ran. We finally used the forensic evidence to track him to a hotel and he barricaded himself inside with a hostage. They gave him 3 days before they barged in and shot him to death. Now she's going to do the same to Abby" said Dr.Macy**

"**No, she won't. Garrett, you, Bug, Nigel, Woody, Lu, and I are all going to get Abby back" said Lily.**

"**These are the cases that make me wish Jordan was okay enough to help right now" said Dr. Macy. She would be the perfect one to help find Abby. **

"**Let me call Woody and then we can figure this out" said Lily trying to keep him calm.**

**She dialed the phone number and Woody picked up "Hello" said Woody. He was right outside the hospital about to go back in to see Jordan.**

"**Woody, we have a problem" said Lily.**

"**This can't wait?" asked Woody.**

"**Abby Macy was kidnapped—it cant wait" said Lily. She had shock and fear in her voice.**

"**What?" asked Woody in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening.**

"**Garrett just got a package from someone and it says they have Abby. I understand that you would much rather stay with your fiancée but you need to come and help us now" said Lily.**

"**Alright listen, I'll send Seely over there alright? I'm not even on duty for the next two weeks. It turns out I have a lot of personal days something like 3 months worth and I decided to use some of it to be with Jordan. But I will make sure that I check in with Seely and help anyway I can….I just can't be running around chasing leads without the proper authority behind it" said Woody feeling a little guilty. He would have felt guilty either way he realized because he didn't want to leave Jordan and he didn't want to just desert the rest of them. But Jordan didn't really have anyone. It wasn't like she had a load of people who could be with her all the time, her dad had disappeared, her mom was murdered when Jordan was a kid and who else was there really.**

"**I understand and Im sure Garrett would too" said Lily. She knew that Dr.Macy would want Woody to stay with Jordan. **

"**Alright, let me go and I'll fill Jordan in and then I will see if maybe she can help in some way. She's feeling a little better since yesterday. Call me if you find anything out or you need something" said Woody and he said goodbye and hung up the phone.**

**Lily walked back into the office and saw them both standing there still not believing that someone had really sent that note to Dr. Macy or that his daughter was really missing. **

"**Hey guys" said Lily softly. She wasn't giving off her usual essence of cheer.**

**  
"Did you talk to anyone?" asked Bug. **

"**I called Woody" said Lily.**

"**And?" asked Bug. He didn't understand why so many people held grudges against them for something that they couldn't have controlled.**

"**He's not coming" said Dr. Macy chiming in. **

"**How did you know that" asked Lily. She was surprised that he would know that.**

"**If I know Woody, he is too concerned about Jordan and her being all alone all day in the hospital to come over here and that's the way I want it to. There's no reason why Jordan should have sit there all day bored out of her mind because we needed Woody. Besides we both know that kidnappings aren't his primary thing" said Garrett.**

"**Why are you so calm" Lily said. It didn't make any sense.**

"**I am calm because I know that we will get her back and it's not a matter of how—but when" he replied.**

"**Is someone coming though, Lily" asked Bug. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes and figured that he ought to focus on the task at hand.**

"**He is going to send Detective Seely over here. It's better that way anyway because Seely has probably dealt with more kidnappings then anyone else has" said Lily.**

"**I have no doubt in my mind that's true" said Garrett.**

"**So I guess now we play the waiting game" said Bug **

_**Coming up**_

**Susan makes more demands other than the ones in the letter**

**Nigel and Lu work together to find Abby and get closer to one another**

**Jordan and Woody talk about their impending marriage**

**Lily and Bug get a free minute to themselves**

**Garrett calls his ex-wife to tell her about Abby.**


End file.
